


Plans

by Matril



Category: The Autobiography of Jane Eyre
Genre: Gen, but it was fun to write, i don't know what this is, these two idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matril/pseuds/Matril
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rochester and Simon have very different planning styles, even though they end up with about the same degree of success.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rochester's Plan

Get present for Jane (Something pretty and nature-y?) and ask her what she thinks  
If she likes it maybe tell her it’s for her?  
 ~~If she doesn’t???~~  
No, this is stupid, just tell her how you feel, tell her how amazing she is  
What if she freaks out though?  
Maybe set up her camera so she has a safety net?  
Don’t tell her about the ring, she’s definitely not ready for that  
 ~~Unless it turns out she is?~~ Just try to follow her lead or something  
So, 

1\. Give her the present  
2\. Say something romantic?  
3\. ???????????


	2. Simon's Plan

1\. Tell Jane about M.A.R.S.H.  


a. Discuss her career  
b. Involve her in preparations for Indian cuisine  
c. Mention her positive qualities  
d. Point out that she was overqualified for her previous job  
e. Describe the program’s compatible features  


2\. Complete the application  
3\. Get inoculated  
4\. Obtain marriage license from City Hall  
5\. Make sure Diana and Mary are financially secure  
6\. Donate excess clothing and other belongings  
7\. Prepare travel itinerary  
8\. Purchase medicine for air sickness  
9\. Pack  
10\. Fly to India  
……….  
500\. Eradicate the last of India’s deadly diseases


End file.
